


非方法派

by asadeseki



Category: Actor RPF, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: “如果我他妈的是克里斯蒂安·贝尔，或者是穿着激凸蝙蝠衣的乔治·克鲁尼，虚拟的布鲁斯·韦恩早就他娘的派一架虚拟的直升机来了。”





	非方法派

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Not Quite Method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55808) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic). 
  * Inspired by [Not Quite Method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55808) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic). 



> 存档  
> 2017-2-14 发于lof

 

“至少布鲁斯·韦恩会派一架直升机来接我——没错，操，我知道。我知道他是鬼扯的虚拟人物，劳伦，我是说，如果你能上点心，如果我他妈的是克里斯蒂安·贝尔，或者是穿着激凸蝙蝠衣的乔治·克鲁尼，虚拟的布鲁斯·韦恩早就他娘的派一架虚拟的直升机来了。”

 

罗伯特打着方向盘绕过急转弯，终于看到了这位仁兄所谓的家，据说里面到处是超现代的技术玩意儿，能让最见多识广的星航粉丝都激动得尿在史波克内裤上……那位传说中的人物正站在阳台上注视着他。劳伦毫不留情地嘲笑了他的童年，罗伯特说，“啥？不，我收回刚才的话。闭嘴。听着，我得挂了。香格里拉重现人间了*。”

 

她又说了几句，罗伯特没注意，不过应该不是什么重要的事。

 

 

* * *

 

 

迅速参观完整座宅子，罗伯特觉得没有三套图纸的话布景师是完全不可能复制出来的。不知怎的，他们的最后一站是主卧旁一个体育场那么大的浴室。罗伯特对此保持怀疑。

 

“真他妈诡异，”他盯着他俩的倒影。

 

托尼露出维加斯老千的狡黠笑容，啜饮一口手中的威士忌。罗伯特审视了几秒他嘴角邪恶的弧度，决定试试。他迅速调整了一下，并想象自己长出山羊胡。实在太他妈像了，简直吓一跳。他集中注意力分析他们的不同之处：托尼比他高，肩膀更宽，下巴更方线条更硬朗。而他的头发则没有托尼那么深，不过修一修染一染就没问题了。

 

“我倒很喜欢，”托尼又呷了一口酒，“那么，你不穿衣服是什么样子？”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“这算什么事儿，”罗伯特喘息着朝床边伸手，急切地想攥住随便什么东西，然而这床太他妈大了，他只能抓到一把床单。

 

托尼的回应则是在他后腰咬了一口，“很棒，不是吗？转过来。”

 

电流窜过罗伯特的每一条神经，本该非常轻松的一个动作变得战栗，他抓住托尼的胳膊，没有使劲，托尼却顺势覆到他身上，将他牢牢钉在床上。罗伯特扭头试图瞪他：搞什么鬼？然而托尼的脸埋在他的胳膊上，修得干净利落的小胡子搔到罗伯特的腋下，他痒得一抖，托尼又动了动，罗伯特忍不住笑了，而此时托尼已经在他身后笑得喘不过气了。

 

“别忘了，这是角色研究的重中之重，”托尼笑声渐收，鼻尖蹭蹭罗伯特的嘴角，似吻非吻，“我可是很自恋的。你现在这样就很美，我都不想放你离开这张床去拍电影了。”

 

罗伯特深呼吸，托尼抱着他的腰收紧手臂，“那很好啊，反正我现在也走不了。”

 

“怎么会呢？”托尼舔弄着罗伯特的嘴唇，他的语气听起来根本就不关心到底为什么。不得不说，这位拒绝直升机的花花公子非常精通床笫之私。

 

“首先，你快把我挤扁了，”罗伯特回道，托尼在他下巴留了个吻痕，之后肯定要被莱特曼的化妆师训上半天，“其次，耶稣啊。”

 

托尼的手从罗伯特的下身滑到腹部，“耶稣嗯。”他重复了一遍，倒不像是在反问。他挑起一边的眉毛，翘了翘嘴角，罗伯特赶紧在心里记下来，到时候拍戏用。

 

罗伯特努力耸耸肩，快要被身上趴着的这位两百多磅的亿万富翁压到埃及棉床单里面去了。“我本来不是这个意思，不过也没差。”

 

“那就待会儿再说，”托尼抬起身子，留足空间给罗伯特翻身趴好。他双手撑在两边，在他耳边笑说，“现在，让我瞧瞧你能把我的床戏演得多棒。”

 

 

 

 

－FIN－

 

**Author's Note:**

> *此指他看到天菜了。


End file.
